warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nettlesplash/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Nettlekit |apprentice=Nettlepaw |warrior=Nettlesplash |kittypet=Nettlesplash |loner=Nettlesplash |father=Waspwhisker |mother=Fallowfern |brothers=Rabbitleap, Creekfeather |sister=Plumwillow |mate=Mintfur |daughters=Palesky, Nectarsong, Fringewhisker |son =Gravelnose |mentor=Unknown |app=Rileypool |unofficial apps=Palesky, Gravelnose, Nectarsong and Fringewhisker |livebooks=''SkyClan and the Stranger, ''Ravenpaw's Farewell, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown}} Nettlesplash is a pale brown tom with green eyes. Nettlesplash is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the gorge and in the lake territories. He was born as Nettlekit to Waspwhisker and Fallowfern, along with his siblings Plumkit, Creekkit, and Rabbitkit. He became an apprentice named Nettlepaw, and later on, a warrior named Nettlesplash. He and several other SkyClan cats tried taking Twoleg food from an elderly Twoleg, though Leafstar catches them and reprimanded them that warriors reject the soft life of a kittypet. Nettlesplash later became Rileypool's mentor, and Mintfur's mate, fathering Gravelkit, Nectarkit, Palekit and Fringekit with her. In the aftermath of the battle of the gorge, Nettlesplash and Mintfur opted to become loners as their young kits wouldn’t be able to handle the long trek to find ThunderClan. As he and Mintfur raised their kits, Nettlesplash became worried when Darktail and his band of rogues remained in the gorge, but when Dragonfly, a cat of Darktail's, fell sick near their den, Nettlesplash felt pity over the she-cat and helped nurse her back to health. Moons later, a SkyClan patrol led by Hawkwing found Nettlesplash and his family, and they rejoined SkyClan once again, returning to SkyClan's new home beside the lake. History ''A Vision of Shadows :After the rest of SkyClan left the gorge, Nettlesplash and Mintfur have been training their kits, Gravelkit, Palekit, Nectarkit, and Fringekit in the life of a warrior, and remain wary of the rogues at the gorge. Nettlesplash discovers a sick cat of Darktail's named Dragonfly and takes pity on her and helps nurse her back to health. This is discovered by Darktail, who recognizes Nettlesplash and wants to kill him until Nettlesplash lies that his mate and kits had died, and Dragonfly, grateful to Nettlesplash and his family for helping her, helps convince Darktail to let Nettlesplash go. :Moons later, a SkyClan patrol led by Hawkwing goes back to the gorge to find their missing Clanmates. Nettlesplash is happy to see his old friends and is content to learn that they found the Clans, joining the patrol back to Clan territory with his family and reuniting with the rest of his old Clanmates. Super Editions :In 'SkyClan's Destiny, Nettlekit is one of the kits of Waspwhisker and Fallowfern, while he and his littermates enjoy themselves, they often cause trouble. Nettlekit and his siblings are shown to have a good relationship with both their parents. :In ''Hawkwing's Journey, he and Mintfur are now mates and have four kits, and Nettlesplash wonders on the vagueness of StarClan's prophecies. He fights in the fight for the gorge, and when SkyClan loses and decides to look for ThunderClan, Nettlesplash and Mintfur decide to become loners instead of traveling with their Clan, their kits' well being in mind. ''SkyClan and the Stranger :Leafstar grows suspicious of Nettlesplash and some of his Clanmates after they often come back with no prey, yet feeling full. She discovers they were taking food from an elderly twoleg, and she reprimands him, Sandypaw and Honeypaw for doing so. Nettlesplash apologizes and becomes distrustful of Sol, the cat owned by the twoleg he was taking food from. Trivia Interesting facts *Nettlesplash has kittypet blood through Waspwhisker, and loner blood through Fallowfern. Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages